goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde and Koreo Push Dylan Priest Into the Crocodile Pit and Get Sent to ToonTown
Clyde Philmore and his friend Koreo were feeling grumpy. Clyde: Man! I hate Dylan Priest! Koreo: Yeah, me too! He whomps! Clyde: I agree! Dylan Priest is the worst user ever! What shall we do? Then Koreo thought of something. Koreo: I know, Clyde! How about we push him into the crocodile pit! I reckon he's in the zoo looking down to the crocodiles. Clyde: That's a good idea, Koreo! Let's go! Clyde and Koreo went off to the zoo, and then they entered the zoo. Then they saw Dylan Priest in front of the crocodile pit. Clyde: Time to push Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit! Koreo: Lunchtime, crocs! Clyde and Koreo pushed Dylan Priest towards the crocodile pit. Dylan Priest: Hey! Dylan Priest fell screaming into the crocodile pit. Dylan Priest: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Dylan Priest landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling Dylan Priest, and Dylan Priest started screaming as he was being eaten alive. Dylan Priest: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Clyde: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for being the worst user ever! Koreo: Hahahahahaha! No more Dylan Priest! Just then, the zookeeper came, and he was very angry. Zookeeper: Clyde and Koreo, how dare you push Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit?! I just heard that the pair of you are going to do that! Now look down there! Look at his body! It's ruined, and he's been eaten alive by crocodiles! That's it, I'm sending my guards to take you both home to your parents right now! The zookeeper called to this guards. Zookeeper: Guards, take those naughty kids, home! Why? Because they pushed Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit! And now Dylan Priest's been eaten alive, thanks to those kids from Third Street School! So can you please take them home? Guard 1: Yes, sir! Guard 2: Yes, sir! The guards sent Clyde and Koreo home in disgrace. Back in Clyde's house, Clyde was sitting on a couch, crying. Clyde's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Guard 1: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Phimore! Clyde and his friend Koreo just pushed Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit. And now he's dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! Clyde's dad was furious. Clyde's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Clyde, how dare you push Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit?! Now everyone reacted to his death after he was eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you are in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble for two months! As for your punishment, I'm sending you to ToonTown! Let's go to ToonTown right now! Back in Koreo's house, Koreo was sitting on a couch, crying. Koreo's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Guard 2: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Koreo's dad! Koreo and his friend Clyde just pushed Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit. And now he's dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! Koreo's dad was furious. Koreo's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Koreo, how dare you push Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit?! Now everyone reacted to his death after he was eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you are in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble for two months! As for your punishment, I'm sending you to ToonTown! Let's go to ToonTown right now! Meanwhile, in ToonTown. Clyde and his dad arrived at ToonTown. Clyde was still crying like a baby. Clyde's dad: Oh come on, Clyde! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit! And now it's time to teach you a lesson! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Sellbot Headquarters! So Clyde's dad sent his naughty son to Sellbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Sellbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the reception where the Vice President was working. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Clyde's dad: Well, you see, Clyde just pushed Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him here for his lesson. The Vice President was horrified, and he was upset with Clyde. Vice President: Clyde, why the crap did you do such a thing!? That's it, come with me right now! Then Clyde came with the Vice President, and then he entered the cell. Clyde sat on a bed. Vice President: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Vice President left. Clyde's dad: Clyde, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Clyde's dad walked away, much to Clyde's dismay. Clyde: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, in ToonTown. Koreo and his dad arrived at ToonTown. Koreo was still crying like a baby. Koreo's dad: Oh come on, Koreo! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit! And now it's time to teach you a lesson! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Cashbot Headquarters! So Koreo's parents sent his naughty son to Cashbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Cashbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the office where the Chief Financial Officer was working. Chief Financial Officer: Welcome to Cashbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Koreo's dad: Well, you see, Koreo just pushed Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him here for his lesson. The Chief Financial Officer was horrified, and he was upset with Koreo. Chief Financial Officer: Koreo, I can't believe you pushed Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit! That's it, come with me right now! Then Koreo came with the Chief Financial Officer, and then he entered the vault. Koreo sat in front of the heap of moneybags. Chief Financial Officer: This is your vault! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Chief Financial Officer left. Koreo's dad: Koreo, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Koreo's parents walked away, much to Koreo's dismay. Koreo: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Steven as Clyde Philmore Joey as Koreo Himself as Dylan Priest Dallas as Zookeeper and Guard 2 Wiseguy as Guard 1 and the Chief Financial Officer of Cashbot Headquarters Diesel as Clyde's dad Paul as Koreo's dad Category:All Clyde Philmore deserves Category:All Koreo deserves Category:Grounded Stuff